Una en un millón
by Sherezade -Sehrazat
Summary: Ranma y Akane llevan unos años casados y a pesar de que no estan libres de problemas ellos siempre saben superarlos juntos.


Ranma y Akane llevan un tiempo casados pero, no estan libres de problemas. Aunque ellos a su manera siempre los solucionan.

Hola, soy nueva por aquí. (He leido muchas de sus hermosas historias pero nunca he publicado) Es mi primer One-Shot, espero les guste. No soy una experta pero he venido para aprender lo necesario. Sin más les dejo esta pequeña y corta historia para todo publico.

Una en un millón.

Akane sonrió al ver a Ranma entrar a casa muy cansado. Recordó el día de su matrimonio, en el que unieron sus vidas para ya llevar 5 años juntos.

– ¿Estás bien? – Akane se acercó hasta el para recibirlo y darle un corto beso en los labios. – Pareces agotado.

–Lo estoy. – Ranma se dirigió a la nevera por algo de beber. – Un día agotador para mí. Esa empresa está hecha un desastre pero me rendí por hoy, nada que una buena limonada no pueda mejorar. – Miro dentro y vio que no quedaba y luego miro a Akane.

–Ya lo hago yo.

–Vamos, tú descansa. Has tenido un día agotador, no hay nada que el gran Ranma Saotome no pueda hacer. – Dijo sacando un par de limones del refrigerador y la juguera. – Veamos, parto los limones y…

Akane sonrió, su marido era único, considerado, cariñoso y muchas cosas más. Eran una pareja joven, obvio que no estaban exentos de problemas, sobre todo con su familia que se había opuesto rotundamente a que se casaran a los 18 años, pero a ellos les daba igual, tenerse el uno al otro les bastaba para ser felices. O intentar todo por serlo.

– ¿Te ayudo Ranma? – Le pregunto viendo a su marido quien trataba de una u otra forma hacer funcionar el aparato. – El botón rojo.

Ranma la miro y Akane se río, el frunció el ceño, no sabía hacer muchas cosas, eso estaba claro pero quería ayudar, muchas veces vio a Akane hacerlo, sabía que era fácil. Solo que esa cosa no cooperaba en nada. Cuando finalmente entendió como usarla dejo todo el jugo al fondo de la jarra para luego llenarla con agua y echarla azúcar.

–Ya está, no era tan difícil. ¿Ves que si podía, Akane? – Ella río al ver que el probaba el jugo sin una gota de azúcar haciendo una cara de que estaba muy acido. – Solo es un poco de azúcar lo que le falta. – Akane negó con la cabeza mientras él le echaba el azúcar en exceso. Al probarlo corrió al lavamanos a escupir el jugo.

– ¿No hubiese sido más provechoso si me hubieses pedido ayuda? – Le pregunto Akane secando la boca que su marido se había enjuagado hace unos segundos con la toalla.

–Solo fue un error. – La tomo por la cintura y la beso. – Pero sí, no hay como tu limonada. – Akane carcajeo y Ranma mostro sus dientes en una sonrisa para luego reírse con ella.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

–Mucha.

–Necesito ayuda en la cocina. ¿Me ayudaras? – Akane se agarró de la camisa de su esposo a lo que el asintió. – Bien. Vamos a comprar algo al supermercado. – Akane entro en el cuarto y salió con un monedero. – ¿Nos vamos?

Ranma y Akane tenían un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, habían luchado mucho por estar juntos, se habían peleado y hasta habían madurado juntos poco a poco. El pequeño departamento que tan solo constaba con dos habitaciones, un baño, una sala y la cocina los hacia muy felices. Después de todo era su pequeño y hermoso hogar.

Bajaron por el ascensor tomados por las manos sin cruzar más palabras, caminaron un par de cuadras y Akane vio a Ranma mientras que miraba a otras parejas que caminaban por la calle hablando sin parar, mientras que en ellos se presentaba un muy cómodo silencio. A veces había pensado que Ranma ya no la quería como antes o lo suficiente. Nunca mantenían una larga conversación… Pero él siempre le recordaba que la amaba más que ayer, el conocía a su esposa como a la palma de su mano… Era por su forma de ser que siempre lo mantuvo enamorado. Podía llegar a leer sus pensamientos, obviamente era una forma de decir. Pero descifraba sus miradas.

Sin Akane esperarlo Ranma paro haciendo que ella parara, se posó frente a ella y la beso. Lento, suave y tiernamente, al abrir sus ojos se miraron y él le beso la nariz.

–Siempre te amare Akane, tal vez no seamos como los demás… Pero te amo. Y a nuestro modo, nos necesitamos y comunicamos.

Akane asintió sonriente para volver a tomar su mano y entrar al supermercado. Al entrar conversaron de cosas triviales mientras echaban cosas al carrito del supermercado.

– ¿Entonces no era de esa forma en la que ustedes pensaban? – Pregunto Akane.

–No, solo sabemos que hubo ladrones que se robaron cosas, no más. No hay identidad confirmada.

Giraron sus cabezas al ver como unos jóvenes detrás de ellos discutían dentro del supermercado. "No me pones la suficiente atención" "Tú tampoco a mi" "Dejaste todo sucio en casa" Ellos sonrieron y siguieron su camino, muchas veces habían tenido ese tipo de discusiones, hasta que juntos fueron aprendiendo que era lo realmente importante.

–Hmm… ¿Pollo a la salsa? – Akane miro a su marido y el asintió.

–Me gusta esa cena.

–Lo sé. – Akane le guiño un ojo recogió lo suficiente y paso a la caja para pagar seguida por Ranma.

Al llegar allí Akane estaba detrás de unos adolescentes que parecían borrachos.

–Vayamos a otra caja Akane. – Ella asintió y sin querer con el carrito del supermercado choco a un chico que venía con muchas cervezas en la mano las cuales se quebraron al caer al piso.

–Lo lamento. Las pagare… – Akane miro a Ranma quien se acercó a ella.

– ¡Estúpida! – Grito uno de los chicos que estaban delante en la fila... – ¡Eran mías y ahora no hay nada! – Se acercó a Akane y la abofeteo antes que Ranma pudiera evitarlo. De pronto Ranma estaba sobre el chico golpeándolo y un gran alboroto se había armado.

– ¡Ranma! – Grito cuando un golpe llego a la mandíbula de su marido y los guardias comenzaban a llegar. Lo tomo de la camisa jalándolo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. – ¿Estas bien? – Ranma estaba enojado, no más que eso. Ella sabía que podía ir preso, no era nadie con un gran poder que pudiese zafarse fácilmente.

– ¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa otra vez, porque te juro que te mato! ¿¡Oíste!? ¡Te mato! – Ranma vio que el tipo apenas y podía levantarse. Noto que unos débiles brazos lo afirmaban, era Akane, se dio vuelta efusivamente y la abrazo con fuerza. – ¿Estas bien? – Akane asintió. – Gracias a Dios.

Los guardias llegaron y los pusieron a todos en una oficina mientras llegaba la policía, Akane en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Ranma quien miraba con resentimiento al chico por la ahora roja mejilla de su esposa. Al tomar declaraciones el gerente se dirigió a Ranma y Akane pidiendo las disculpas correspondientes diciendo que pagaría una indemnización por los daños causados ya que sus guardias no estaban atentos.

Al llegar a casa Akane fue corriendo por el botiquín y Ranma se sentó en el sofá agotado. Ella regreso y se arrodillo frente a él llenando un algodón con alcohol. Lo paso por el labio roto de su esposo y él se quejó.

–No tenías que hacerlo Ranma. – Akane limpiaba la herida con delicadeza.

– ¿Y dejar que saliera exento? Auch… Akane.

–Los guardias iban a llegar de todas maneras, no tenías que hacerlo. No quería que te arriesgaras… Si te pasara algo yo…

–Lo sé Akane. Y lo mismo pienso yo, si te perdiera nada sería igual. Por eso mientras yo viva nadie va a dañarte, porque antes que un coche te atropellara me tiraba yo a protegerte. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Te amo Ranma. – Akane se refugió en los brazos de su esposo. – Te amo mucho.

–Lo sé, y yo… – Akane lo miro, sabía que él quería algo más. – ¿Crees que aun de tiempo para el pollo a la salsa tan delicioso que me prometiste? – Akane se carcajeo y se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído sin reparo.

–Claro. – Ranma sonrió. – Ve a darte un baño que cuando salgas te tendré una rica y helada limonada.

–Está bien. – Akane se levantó del sofá mientras Akane recogía lo que uso, Ranma la miro. Tenía una esposa única.

–Akane…

–Dime amor. – Akane dirigió sus ojos avellana a los grisáceos de su esposo.

–Te amo.

–Lo sé. Y yo a ti. – Akane sonriendo se levantó dándole un largo beso. – ¿Y si dejamos el pollo para otro día y mejor me baño contigo?

Ranma se carcajeo y asintió, definitivamente su esposa era única. La amaba con todo su ser, como ella una en un millón.

Fin


End file.
